Never Be the Same
by kuncipintu
Summary: "...sudah saatnya menyerah dan berhenti berharap. Hal yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak dulu...," / Suck at summary. / Broke!HaeHyuk. / Re-publish karena sesuatu. / RnR, please?


◘**N**e**v**e**r **b**e **t**h**e** S**a**m**e

**.**

**.**

**K+**

**.**

**.**

**Boys Love, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Gaje.**

**.**

**.**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**.**

**The writer do not gain any profit from this fic.**

**.**

_**Mungkin, judulnya gak akan nyambung sama ceritanya. Saya memang gak bakat bikin judul. Ini fic HaeHyuk pertama saya, jadi hati-hati, akan ada banyak kesalahan di fic ini.**_

_**.**_

**Don't like, don't read**

_**Please, enjoy …**_

**.**

**.**

**:::…:::**

Aku masih ingat, sangat ingat, pertama kali kita bertemu waktu itu. Lima belas tahun ketika aku bertemu denganmu saat kelas X. Itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sudah lama sekali. Tapi aku masih mengingatnya dengan baik.

Hari pertama aku memasuki Sekolah Menengah Atas di daerah yang asing bagiku. Ya, dulu aku bersekolah di tempat yang jauh dari rumahku. Mengharuskanku untuk hidup serba mandiri di kos.

Ketika masuk kelas pertama kali, aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku memang tidak pandai bergaul dengan orang-orang baru. Tidak pandai beradaptasi dengan suasana baru yang asing bagiku.

Aku tidak sepertimu yang langsung akrab dengan teman-teman baru di kelas kita.

Aku tahu namamu ketika kita memainkan _game _perkenalan pada masa MOS waktu itu.

Lee Donghae.

Aku akan selalu mengingat nama itu.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan suasana yang—menurutku—masih canggung di kelas. Aku belum terbiasa akrab dengan banyak orang. Aku hanya dekat dengan segelintir siswa saja.

Tapi satu yang aku ingin masa itu, aku… ingin akrab denganmu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Bahkan saling mengobrol pun belum pernah. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin akrab denganmu.

Asal kau tahu, aku memperhatikanmu ketika kau mengobrol dengan teman-temanmu membicarakan hal yang tidak bisa kudengar. Aku memperhatikanmu ketika kau mengeluarkan ekspresi kebingungan karena tidak mengerti materi yang diajarkan oleh guru. Aku memperhatikanmu ketika kau menunjukkan bakatmu dalam pelajaran olahraga. Bahkan hanya dengan memperhatikanmu, aku bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Semester satu hampir terlewati, dan aku bahkan sama sekali belum akrab denganmu.

Saat itu, kau mengajakku mengobrol. Rasanya senang sekali, Hae … Tapi sayangnya, jantungku tidak mau bekerja sama denganku. Aku tidak berani menatap matamu, karena setiap aku mencoba melakukannya, jantungku seperti melompat-lompat di dalam rongga dadaku. Aku hanya bisa bergerak gelisah. Aku takut kau akan mendengar suara detak jantungku.

Di awal semester dua, ada salah satu teman sekelas kita yang berinisiatif membuat biodata siswa sekelas. Setelah semua biodata itu terkumpul, aku membaca milikmu. Ah, sekarang aku tahu kapan kau lahir dan dimana kau tinggal. Bahkan, aku juga mencatat nomor handphone-mu saat itu.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana awalnya kita mulai akrab. Aku, yang mengetahui nomormu, mulai mengirimkan pesan yang menanyakan tentang pekerjaan rumah. Padahal, kau harus tahu, bukan itu maksudku yang sebenarnya.

Sebelumnya, aku berpikir akan mendapat balasan pesan berupa, "Siapa ini?" tapi nyatanya tidak. Kau membalas pesan itu dengan mencantumkan namaku di dalamnya. Aku tersenyum bahagia membaca pesanmu. Kau tahu nomorku. Dan, oh, kenapa juga aku senang? Memangnya kenapa kalau kau tahu nomorku? Bukankah, kau juga punya banyak nomor teman sekelas lain?

Tapi aku tidak bohong. Aku benar-benar senang.

Sejak saat itu, kita sering bertukar pesan, membicarakan hal-hal aneh yang—entah mengapa—kunikmati. Lalu, kita menemukan sebuah persamaan. Menari. Ya, aku suka menari dan kau juga. Aku—lagi-lagi—tersenyum ketika membayangkan jika suatu saat kita berlatih menari bersama.

Tapi, tidak ada yang berubah sampai akhir semester. Kita hanya sekedar menjadi teman SMS-an. Dan, ugh, aku sebenarnya ragu, memangnya aku menginginkan lebih? Tentu saja, aku ingin jadi sahabatmu.

**:::…:::**

Setahun sejak awal pertemuan kita. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sedikit kecewa ketika tahu kita tidak lagi sekelas. Maksudku, toh, kita masih bisa saling berkirim pesan—seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Satu semester berjalan, kita masih sering membicarakan hal-hal aneh. Terkadang berlatih menari bersama di ruangan seni di sekolah. Aku senang ketika kau memuji tarianku. Aku tahu pujian itu tulus. Dan aku senang melihatmu tersenyum dengam mata berbinar ketika kita selesai membuat suatu gerakan.

Ya, Lee Donghae, aku sangat sangat menikmati saat-saat bersamamu.

Semester kedua, aku mendengar kau dekat dengan seorang yeoja di kelasmu. Aku tidak bereaksi apa-apa ketika mendengarnya. Kau memang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Tapi ketika kabar itu semakin sering didengungkan oleh siswi-siswi di kelasku, aku jadi terganggu. Aku tidak suka mendengar kalau kau dekat dengan orang lain.

Saat itu, aku ngambek latihan. Sampai kau harus sibuk-sibuk membujuk dan merayuku agar mau mengajarimu gerakan baru yang kubuat. Aku masih sangat ingat bentuk dan rasa es krim coklat yang kau berikan padaku waktu itu. Toh, cara itu berhasil. Aku menghentikan aksi ngambekku yang tidak penting itu.

Padahal kau bisa saja berlatih sendiri dan menciptakan gerakan sendiri, aku yakin kau bisa. Kau lebih hebat daripada aku. Tapi aku menyukai fakta bahwa kau malah repot-repot membujukku alih-alih berlatih sendirian.

Namun kita tidak jadi latihan pada akhirnya. Karena terlalu sibuk mencoreng muka yang lain dengan es krim. Kita dulu sungguh kekanakan, Hae …

Kelas XII, lagi-lagi kita tidak sekelas. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kita masih bisa bertemu saat latihan menari atau sekedar berjalan-jalan bersama.

Dan aku juga mengingat hari itu, hari keempat di bulan April, pukul enam pagi kau sudah berdiri di depan rumahku dan mengajakku jalan pagi bersama.

Kemudian, kita duduk di taman sambil memakan roti bakar yang kita beli di pinggir jalan. Sesekali menggoda yeoja-yeoja yang lewat. Ah, betapa indahnya hari kalau itu kulewati bersamamu, Donghae …

Ketika hari sudah mulai siang, kita pergi ke _game center_ dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di sana hanya karena tidak ingin menerima hukuman kalau kalah. Dan pada akhirnya, memang aku yang kalah. Dan jadilah, aku harus memanggilmu '_hyung_' sepanjang hari, padahal kau lebih muda dariku. Dasar.

Menjelang sore, kita berjalan-jalan di sekitar komplek sambil menari dan bernyanyi sepanjang jalan, dan kita pun berakhir di sebuah warung pinggir jalan yang menjual ramyeon.

Lalu, kau mengantarku sampai rumahku dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun sambil menari kocak. Aku senang melihatnya, bagiku, itu seperti hadiah yang paling indah yang pernah aku dapatkan selama tujuh belas tahun aku ada di dunia.

Dan saat itu aku sadar, kalau aku, Lee Hyukjae, memang sudah jatuh padamu sejak awal kita bertemu.

Sesaat setelah aku menyadarinya, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipi sebelah kananku. Apa kau ingat kalau benda itu adalah bibirmu, Hae? Bibir yang biasanya menyunggingkan senyum menawan setiap kita selesai menari. Bibir yang biasanya akan mengerucut sebal kalau aku tidak bisa menemanimu pergi ke _game center_. Dan bibir yang saat itu membisikkan kata '_saranghae_' di samping telingaku.

Rasanya seperti ada yang melesak keluar dari dalam perutku, seperti ada beribu-ribu kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalam sana.

Tapi kau pergi sesaat setelah kata itu berhasil dicerna oleh otakku. Dan aku rasa kata 'na do saranghae' yang kuucapkan tidak akan sampai ke telingamu.

**:::…:::**

Esoknya, entah mengapa, aku merasa kau menjauhiku.

Aku tidak mengerti denganmu, padahal aku sudah membayangkan hal-hal seru yang akan kita lakukan bersama-sama lagi. Tapi kau bahkan tidak datang untuk menari bersama-sama lagi.

Seminggu sudah kita tidak pernah mengobrol, bahkan menyapa pun tidak. Aku melihatmu selalu bersama dengan yeoja itu—Jessica. Banyak yang bilang kalian pacaran. Apa maksudnya itu, Hae? Kau bilang cinta padaku, tapi kau berpacaran dengan orang lain.

Apa kau hanya main-main?

Tapi aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perasaanku padamu, Lee Donghae.

Sudah berbulan-bulan, dan aku bahkan seperti tidak pernah kenal denganmu. Ketika berpapasan di kantin atau gerbang sekolah, kita—atau mungkin hanya aku—akan membuang muka dan berpura-pura tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku bersikap begitu. Aku hanya menuruti ego-ku saat itu.

Di pertengahan semester, aku mendengar kau putus dari Jessica. Aku senang mendengarnya, tapi aku menekan hatiku agar tidak berharap. Ya, aku memang tidak boleh dan tidak mau berharap padamu lagi, Donghae. Tapi perasaan itu masih ada, mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi.

Terkadang, ketika aku hanya seorang diri di kamarku, kenangan-kenangan tentang kebersamaan kita melintas berurutan di depan mataku.

Aku ingin berhenti mengharapkanmu, Donghae… tapi aku tidak bisa …

Hanya berselang seminggu sejak kabar putusmu dengan Jessica, tiba-tiba di suatu pagi, kelasku heboh. Ternyata Yoona, gadis paling cantik di kelasku sudah berpacaran. Dan orang yang beruntung itu kau, Lee Donghae.

Asal kau tahu, Hae, aku sakit lagi.

Ya, kau sungguh beruntung. Semua orang berpikir begitu waktu itu. Namun tidak lagi, setelah mereka tahu bahwa sebenarnya Yoona berselingkuh di belakangmu.

Tidak sampai sebulan, dan kalian berdua putus.

Sungguh, aku bahagia sekali ketika itu. Tapi aku kembali sadar kalau aku tidak boleh berharap padamu. Mungkin saja pernyataan cintamu waktu itu hanyalah perayaan April Mop yang terlambat tiga hari.

Bahkan aku masih mampu mengingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana kau menciumku waktu itu.

Aku memang sudah jatuh padamu, dan sangat sulit untuk keluar dari dalamnya.

Berbulan-bulan sudah terlewati, hingga hari kelulusan tiba. Aku sempat berpikir, apakah aku masih mencintaimu hingga saat itu, dan jawaban yang kudapatkan adalah 'iya'.

Selalu 'iya'.

Dan di sore hari itu, di depan pagar rumahku, aku melihatmu berlari-lari ke arahku.

Dan tanpa sempat aku memproses apa yang terjadi, kau sudah menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku dengan pandangan teduhmu. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa berpaling menatap wajahmu saat itu, Hae …

"Saranghae." Lagi. Kata itu yang keluar dari mulutmu.

Dan lagi. Rasanya kupu-kupu yang ada di dalam perutku kembali beterbangan kesana kemari. Ada sebongkah hal bernama bahagia yang melesak keluar dari dadaku.

Kau mulai berceloteh kalau kau merindukanku. Bercerita tentang Jessica dan Yoona yang tidak bisa mengerti dirimu sepertiku. Dan kau bilang kalau kau baru sadar bahwa kau mencintaiku.

Ingin sekali aku memelukmu saat itu, Hae … Mengatakan kalau aku juga mencintaimu.

Tapi aku tidak ingin membuat perjuanganku menghapus rasaku padamu sia-sia begitu saja. Aku terlalu takut untuk sakit lagi. Lebih baik aku tidak pernah bersamamu, daripada aku harus kehilanganmu nantinya.

Aku tersenyum, memberikanmu senyuman terbaik yang pernah ku miliki. Lalu melangkah ke dalam rumah, meninggalkanmu tanpa sepatah kata pun. Tanpa menoleh lagi, karena aku tidak ingin air mata ini terlihat olehmu.

Saat itu aku sadar sesuatu, hal yang seharusnya sudah kulakukan sejak dulu. Seharusnya, aku sadar dan menyerah sejak awal. Karena hal tidak akan bisa sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Mianhae, Hae …

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of the story**

_Ummm … Gimana, readers? Gaje? Plotnya datar dan membosankan? Saya sebenarnya sudah dapat ide untuk fic ini, tapi entah kenapa malah hilang di tengah jalan. Jadi hasilnya sangat pas-pasan begini._

_Maaf sekali … Saya cuma merasa sayang kalau fic ini dihapus, akhirnya saya menebalkan muka dan publish fic ini disini … Mohon maaf kalau ada yang tidak berkenan, ya …_

_**Your concrit, good critism, and comments will be very very appreciated. Review, please?**_


End file.
